corpse_party_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Corpse Party: Thanatos Wrath
Corpse Party: Thanatos Wrath is an action/survival horror video game series. It is an alternative universe of Corpse Party. It was created by Bopdog111 and he wanted to show everyone his Art. Plot The main plot of Corpse Party: Thanatos Wrath is when a boy named Akuma Kanno have done the 'Sachiko Ever After' with his best friend. But he witnessed his death at the hands of a undead teacher. After some time he was shocked discovering that he is seeing his Sister Yuki who disappeared somstime ago. She didn't listen to his pleading and she killed him. He came back and made a promise by freeing Heavenly Host's hold on her he swears it. Characters The cast of characters are the group of survivors. * Akuma Kanno: Akuma is the main protagonist of the game. He was killed by the spirit of his younger sister and he wants to free her from Sachiko's evil clutches. He loves his sister very much and wants to free her no matter what it takes. * Sakutaro Morishige: Sakutaro, and Akuma known each other since Kindergarten and they promised they will help the environment. But Sakutaro was shocked when he sees Akuma died. He is helping Akuma to get his sister back from Sachiko. * Yuka Mochida: Yuka is a little girl that is 14 and is the little sister of Satoshi Mochida. She helps the party by healing, and curing them from injuries, and curses. She is a main character that helps Akuma. * Hector Belmont: A man that defeats anything Supernatural. He entered Heavenly Host because he have a feeling he have a gold mine, and is told of a spirit that can rival the ruler of Heavenly Host. He mistake Akuma to be that spirit, and is told his little sister Yuki Kanno is that spirit. He is minor antagonist, and major protagonist. *Yuki Kanno: The central character of the game. She is the twin little sister of Akuma Kanno. She is the third, and oldest victim of the Heavenly Host murder case, after she have gotten into a fight with her mother, and ignored her brother's begging to come back. She was murdered by Sachiko when Yoshikazu Yanagihori kidnapped her. Now she is a vengeful spirit, and she killed her own brother when he entered Heavenly Hist under Sachiko's orders. Now Akuma aims to get her back. * Sachiko Shinozaki: The ruler of Heavenly Host Elementary School, and the secondary antagonist of the game. She is the known murderer of Akuma's sister Yuki Kanno, along with her two best friends Ryou Yoshizawa, and Tokiko Tsuji. Akuma hates her a lot since she killed his sister. She knows what he's gonna do and doesn't want to lose Yuki, and is going to stop Akuma. * Dachi Germain: The anti-hero and one of the main antagonists of the game. He is Akuma's best friend that wanted to see him smile. He gotten Akuma to do the 'Sachiko Ever After' to make him feel better but were trapped in Heavenly Host as a result. He was knocked out by Yoshikazu Yanagihori. Then killed by him when the gang met him again. He joined the Darkening Students and fought Akuma at some parts and was killed. * Thanatos: The God of Death, and the main antagonist of the game. He is a God that is a child of the God of Night, Nyx and he commands the souls of the dead, otherside Hades. He controls everything in his realm that can only be unlocked by the Skull of Death. He is the main reason why Akuma goes to him to get his sister back. Trivia *Adside from game overs, this one also has wrong ends. *There a non-canon ending that can be unlocked after defeating the Secret Boss. Category:Fan Games Category:Corpse Party: Thanatos Wrath Category:Game Concept